Paper Cranes
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: After a bad breakup, Grimmjow is having trouble moving on and finding someone new. So, he goes for consolation in his friend Nnoitra at the strip club, The Paper Crane. Realizing that his immediate need is getting laid, a streak of red catches his eye. What Grimmjow doesn't know is how big of a secret Ichigo is holding.


**Author's Note: **

This started out as another story but I completely changed the plot. I hope everyone likes it better :)

**Disclaimer: **

I definitely don't own bleach...or else it would be over by now!

* * *

**Paper Cranes - Chapter 1**

I got a lot on my mind, and I just wanna' drive. About three months ago, I got dumped by my boyfriend of three years. It's no big deal or anythin'...Well, maybe, but I gotta' get over it. I can't let my feelings show, 'cause I got a rep to protect. I ain't gonna' lie though, I'm having trouble getting him out of my head. He really did me wrong. I never cheated or any of that shit and yet he left me for someone else, my best friend at that. Who woulda' thought a lazy fucker like him would steal my boyfriend-they make a weird couple anyway. I dropped both of those fuckers like a bad habit. Lately, I have been hangin' out with Nnoitra; we're pretty close. We used to hang back in high school.

I walk out my door and let it slam behind me, and there she is, the love of my life waiting for me. The only thing that won't leave me, my blue 69' Dodge Demon in my driveway. I love it. It was real hard to get my hands on it living here in Japan. It's looking a little rough though. My ex keyed it on his way out. I got home one day, and he had all of his shit packed and told me he was leaving. Ya' know what that little _bitch_ told me as he left? "I'm bored of toys...it's time for me to grow up." It's ironic he claimed he needed to "grow up" while he keying my car. He was just playin' me the whole time, and he scratched my baby; it's inexcusable. Fuck him. Fuck the both of 'em.

I unlock the door, hop in, and put the key in ignition. It cranks up, and I smirk. It may look rough, but it sounds good. I hit the power button to the radio and sigh. What the hell is Japan thinking? I can't stand the shit. Is it too much to ask for one decent English station?

It sucks being western cultured in this place. It's always hard to transfer my English to Japanese even though I've been doing it since I was a kid. I grew up in America, and the languages aren't similar at all. I'm half French and half Japanese. I guess you could call me the true definition of "globalized." Thank God I didn't have to learn French too. Oh but trying to get people here to say my name right is a bitch.

As I ride, I try to contain my road-rage. People just don't know what the fuck a steering wheel and brakes are for, and it pisses me off. I get off the main roads and pick up speed. I just pray there ain't no cops around here. I'm going about ten over the speed limit but the faster I go, the better I feel. I slow down when I realize I'm getting close to the club. Chillin' with Nnoi will cheer me up, I guess. Lately, there's only one place to find him, in the club with his little boyfriend. Glad someone's happy.

After I park, I get out of my car and run a hand through my bright-ass blue hair. What can I say, Imma' loud guy. I'm headin' down a dark alley that leads to Karakura's one-and-only underground gay club, The Paper Crane.

The whole place got remodeled and looks pretty damn good. It used to be this little joint called The Silver Bullet. Since this dude called Aizen took over, he turned the club into an old Japan themed place. It's got the whole red Shinto shrine entrance with the sliding paper doors. But I gotta say, the bouncer kinda freaks me out. He's this really big guy who resembles a Sumo wrestler with a katana. Why the hell does he need that?

I hand the man some money to get in. I guess you can say I'm glad it's still one of those places where whatever happens there, stays there; just the way I like it.

I walk in and I'm immediately surrounded by the nightlife: blaring music, strippers, booze and questionable things happening in dark corners. It's amusing, really. Tonight, it is packed as hell, gyrating people and dancing on the floor while the speakers blare that shitty j-pop. After people get a few drinks in their system, it doesn't matter what kind of music you play.

The one new feature I coulda' done without is the stage where the DJ, Hisagi, played his walls were painted with golden dragons and Japanese calligraphy. The dance floor is surrounded by glass stripper poles. Sexy dancers all dressed in short skanky kimonos with long draped sleeves. They got on these long black wigs with bangs, eyeliner and red lipstick. Most of them are gorgeous, fair-skinned and talented. It makes me wonder where the hell he found employees.

While I make my way to the bar, I give some cutie a feral grin. He turns red and quickly turns around and runs off into the opposite direction. Hah, not everyone can handle a guy like me. Well, until they get to know me, that is, then they get comfortable. It sucks though, 'cause that's when they leave. Boys like these don't like committed relationships; they just want to have fun for a month or so and leave. I used to like that. I don't really know what happened.

The bar is a good escape from the chaos on the dancefloor, It's not really my scene. It's a pretty nice bar with decent beer and traditional sake.

My grin gets wider as I spot Nnoitra at our usual spot at the bar flirting with the bartender, Yumichika.

"What's up, Nnoi? I ask, sitting down beside him.

"Nothin' much, you? He asks looking at me out of the corner of his eye, too busy looking at Yumi's ass as he bent over.

"Nothing really, just came to get a drink," I say nonchalantly. Y'know, I can't let anyone notice that I'm a pathetic bastard.

"Yer fulla' shit, Grimm. Ya' know that?" Nnoitra asks with a laugh.

"Ya' just wanna' get some ass 'cause you miss that one little fucker!" Nnoitra points out with a smirk.

"Hah, what gave it away?" I ask. Yeah, I didn't really expect it to get passed him. He's smarter than he looks.

Honestly, I really do need to get laid. It has just been too long, and a man has gotta do what he's gotta do, right? It's not that I can't get anyone; I just can't seem to find someone who will actually satisfy me. They can't be all over me and easy 'cause that's just boring. Those guys are always needy, clingy and have obnoxious moans. I like mine to play hard-to-get or just_ be _hard-to-get. Feisty is always good. Really good. If only feisty came with long-term relationships...

"It's written all over yer face, yer like a predator," Nnoitra tells me with that piano-tooth grin of his.

"Nah, ya got it all wrong. I'm not_ like _a predator, I _am_ a predator," I say confidently with a smirk.

Yeah, I can be an arrogant asshole. What of it?

"Hmm, yep! Everyone here knows it," Yumi says with a sly grin and a little wink.

If he wasn't already Nnoi's prey, then I'd be all over him. He's sexy as hell. He has on this long yukata that matched his red and yellow feathers. It looked killer on him.

"Why did you think that boy ran away from you so fast a moment ago? At this rate, you're never going to get laid," Yumi pointed out while raising a manicured brow.

I decide to ignore 'em. He makes a pouty face before running off to prepare a drink for a customer.

When he came back he gave me a little grin.

"You know Grimm, Aizen sama is looking for another bartender for during day hours and you should apply. It's a good way to meet people."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure of this 'Aizen.' It seems like he expects everything to be perfect. If any of his dancers act out or disrespects a customer, I have seen him personally bitch slap 'em, he's a kinda scary guy. Not so sure I wanna' get involved."

"Hmm, well, you're not far off. He runs almost all of Karakura town in the shadows. He does what he likes. He likes me though, I helped him come up with the idea of course!"

"You mean all of this? You did it?" I ask. I look around and then it makes some sense. He hates ugly things after all so of course the boy could come up with the most beautiful club around.

"Tch, yeah, duh. Aizen is such a formal guy he couldn't come up with anything, but he's got the money. I even made up the name, you know you like it! So, I was thinking of some catchphrases the other day, and I came up with, 'bend me however you want' you know, like how you bend paper or 'don't crane your neck.' Haha get it, crane...paper crane."

He continued rambling for a few minutes. Is this seriously what Nnoi sits here all day for? I mean, he's hot but damn, he talks too much.

I glance over to the club's entrance and a streak of red catches my eye. A tall boy with bright orange hair is being dragged in by a boy with dark-blue hair, glasses and a stern look on his face. All I can think is, "mn, strange couple."

"Yo, Yumi, get me some sake," I ask, well, more like demand, whatever.

I pull out my pack of Marlboro's from my pocket and search for my lighter. Damnit!

"Where the fuck is it?" I ask to whoever is listening, annoyed. I can never keep up with nothing.

"Where's what?" asked the red-headed boy I noticed earlier. I blinked. When da' hell did he get right there?

"My lighter," I mumble still searching my pockets.

The boy bends over, and I can't help but notice the nice view of his ass in those skinny jeans. I swear they are the world's greatest invention, skinny jeans.

"looking for this?" He asks nonchalantly while sitting on the stool beside me.

He flips the top of the lighter and creates a fire with the flick of his fingers. It lit up his eyes in the dim light as he looked into the flame. And for a second, I realized that brown eyes weren't so bad. He looks up at me.

"Bad habit, you know?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He tosses the lighter, and I feed my addiction. I can't help it. I honestly don't regret smoking. I like the burn in my lungs and throat.

"Probably die of a heart attack anyway," I say as I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

He's strange but sexy. There's somethin' unsettling about the vibe he gives off in his dark chocolate-brown eyes and stern stare. He isn't really my type, after all. I generally go for the more feminine boys. He's too tall and muscular and there's something tha's weird about him.

I have to admit though, there was definitely something alluring about him too. His bright hair was slightly spiked, and his brown eyes were lined with smokey blackish-grey liner. He was wearing this grey sleeveless shirt with long horizontal tears in the stomach, showing off his tanned skin. His black skinny jeans were ripped as well with a spiked belt and converses.

Yeah, that's it. It just doesn't fit somehow.

"Nn, probably, that's life for you," he says sarcastically 'bout my previous comment while turning away from me to get Yumi's attention.

"Ohmigosh, ICHIGO! You look sooo sexy~" Yumichika exclaims as he looks "_Ichigo"_ up and down.

"Shut up, Yumi! Just get me a drink, 'kay?" Ichigo says with a frown.

"Lemme guess, Ishida's the one to blame, right?" Yumi asks with a grin. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah! That asshole raided my closet, made me wear this and then forced me to come here with him. Said something about them hiring."

Yeah that's gotta be it. I can sense his discomfort. Not his scene I guess.

"That's not surprising! Here ya go~ Oh, and you would make a super-hot geisha!" Yumichika says while passing him shot of vodka.

I watch as Ichigo downs the shot without hesitation and flicks the glass away, bored. Interesting guy.

"Tch, as if. He can work he if he wants, but he can't drag me into that shit."

Yumichika pondered for a moment before saying, "you'd be surprised what you can be dragged into, especially if _he_ gets sight of you."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, probably trying to figure out who _he _was.

"_Ichigo,_ huh? Well, that's fitting," I say to him while getting a good look at his face. I watch as his lips twitch in irritation.

"What the hell are you trying to say, asshole?!" he asks, giving me a dirty look. Maybe it's the booze but the more I look at him, the sexier he gets.

"How 'bout comin' home with me?" I suggest as I give him a look. I kinda want this boy. He's walking some fine line between a top and a bottom, though.

"Tch, I'm not drunk enough for that...as if it would happen anyway," He says trailing off and looking into his empty glass.

I let out a bark of laughter; I swear this kid is amusing.

Out of nowhere, the dark-haired boy, who I assume to be "Ishida", slaps the back of Ichigo's head.

"What the hell, Uryuu?!" Ichigo yells while furrowing his eyebrows.

"How dare you leave me!" Uryuu yells.

"Tch, you know I don't_ dance_."

"Oh, so you'd rather get hit on by _him_?" Uryuu asks while turning to me.

"Trust me, if you want him, then give up. I doubt it's even worth your time," Uryuu tells me while sighing and strutting back over to the dancefloor.

"I liked him better in the closet," Ichigo said to Yumichika.

* * *

**Endnote:**

Hope it wasn't too bad. The next few chapters will really start picking up. Please give me feedback, it's always helpful! Thanx for reading.

**- Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
